Moving
by StarlightMichi
Summary: Utterly pointless excuse for HM Fluff. Read at your own risk.


**Title: Moving**

Author: StarlightMichi

====

"Will you hurry _up_ Haruka!" Michiru stood at the top of the stairs, a large card-board box in her hands. She was waiting—impatiently—for her partner to descend with another such box.

"I'm _trying_ Michiru! But you didn't exactly pack light…" Haruka grumbled a bit as she wrestled with a large box, trying to see around it so she wouldn't trip and break her neck. It was a brilliant Saturday morning, one that had most couples outside in the park, eating at an out-door café, or just doing something sweet. Not this couple, though. Oh no. This brilliant Saturday they were indoors, trying in vain, to move into their new apartment.

"I'm going to go in without you," Michiru threatened, going for the doorknob. Haruka grunted as she made it up the last few stairs. "Lair," she said, peeking at the smaller woman from behind a box. "You can't go in first, I have the keys."

Haruka sat her box on the floor, and rummaged for the keys. Michiru waited, looking excited and impatient at the same time. Finally, after a lot of fumbling—which Michiru knew was on purpose—Haruka unlocked and opened the door.

Michiru sighed as she looked in on their apartment. Sure, it was tiny, and a bit dirty, but it was _theirs_. No more Setsuna walking in on them, no-sir-ee. The aqua haired woman walked in with her box of linens, and set it on the floor. Haruka soon followed, lugging the considerably larger box in. She sat it down with a thunk and rubbed at her shoulders.

"Why'd you make me carry the heavy one," she complained to Michiru, making a show of rubbing her muscles. Michiru walked over and wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck, looking up at her with eyes that could melt ice.

"Because I'm mean, that's why," she said softly, snuggling against Haruka for a moment. She gave the taller woman a soft kiss on the nose, then let her go. "Go get more boxes," she said with a giggle, pointing to the door. Haruka grumbled but left, leaving Michiru to start opening and sorting.

====

Many flights of stairs later, Haruka was finally finished unloading their things. She sunk into a pile of pillows and heaved a sigh. Michiru sat, on her knees, before a box of things, sorting. Haruka watched her for a bit. Michiru would carefully pull something out of the box—right now it was a picture frame—dust it with a soft rag, check it for broken pieces, then set it aside in a pile to be put on a shelf later.

Catching her eye, Haruka smiled a bit. "What?" Michiru asked, glancing down at her hands briefly. "Did I misplace something?" Haruka shook her head and stood, walking over to her partner. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around Michiru from behind, snuggling against her neck. "No. I was just thinking how wonderful it is to be here with you."

Michiru went back to sorting, Haruka's arms still around her. She was finding it rather diffcult to concentrate, though, with Haruka nuzzling and kissing her neck. Finally, she gave up. Twisting around, she met Haruka's lips with her own. The pair wiggled their way through the boxes onto the make-shift bed of pillows, and snuggled in.

Michiru decided it wasn't terribly bad, this pile of pillows. Funny, how they had to maneuver, but she was never afraid of a challenge. A while later, they lay snuggled together on the pillows, cozy and comfortable.

"This was definitely a good idea," Haruka decided, burying her nose in Michiru's hair.

Michiru grinned. "I told you moving out would be worth it." She turned and nibbled absently on Haruka's ear. "Ugh, don't do that. We still have to set up the bed, and the couch, and the table…" Michiru grinned and gave Haruka a soft kiss before letting her go.

"Oh alright. But be quick about it."

====

This apartment thing was turning out to be a very good idea indeed. Haruka decided she was glad Michiru had talked her into moving out of the mansion. They needed the privacy. Setsuna was nice, sure, but… well, sometimes she got in the way.

Nestled with Michiru in their bed, in their own room, in their _own_ apartment.. now this was perfect.

_The End_

_====_

_A.N: _Erm, I think this is the most POINTLESS thing I've ever written. I wanted fluffy. I don't even think the fluff is that good. I think it's too late. I think I'm going to re-write this when I'm more awake. Ugh, I can't believe I posted it -grunt-


End file.
